


Venom

by costumejail



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Prompt Fill, Underage Drug Use, kobras trans but its not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: What's in a name?
Relationships: Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995661
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of the Danger Days Year 10 celebration! Prompt was The Kobra Kid.  
> Warnings are (as in the tags) referenced underage drug use.

“Fuckin snake,” the roller yells. His pupils are wide as he struggles in Jet’s grip. 

Your brother’s pupils are just as wide. He thrashes and kicks, tearing at your arms with shaky hands but you don’t let go. 

While nothing but adrenaline is in your own veins, you know that something much stronger is running through both your brother and the rock n roller that is currently doing his best to rip Jet’s arms off. 

“Give it up, man,” urges Jet. “The kid didn’t take your shit. Fuck off somewhere quiet and get your head on straight.” They toss the roller to the ground and step between him and you. 

You’re sweating red, hairdye too new to stand up to the exertion that you’re putting into keeping your brother from tearing out the throat of the roller that’s accused him of stealing his supply. But you tighten your hold on the struggling kid that is far too young for this kind of high and close your eyes as he snarls swears from a dry throat. 

You’ve only known Jet Star for a week or two at most. Long enough to know that they don’t like playing the enforcer, even if they look the part. They tower over the twitching rebel, an imposing figure in leather and denim.

“Get off. Let me go. Fuck, let me go. Get—” Your brother succeeds in freeing himself from your embrace and he darts around Jet. He lands a solid kick in the ribs of the addict and then digs into his too-large jacket. A baggie hits the ground in front of him, followed by something made of glass that shatters on impact. “Your shit’s not even good enough to be worth this.”

His voice shakes a bit, though not as much as he does. 

The roller snatches up the bag and gets to his feet. He’s got nearly a foot on the fourteen-year-old in front of him and easily weighs twice as much. You ready yourself for a fight, but when Jet cracks their knuckles, the roller seems to figure out that this isn’t a battle he should pick. He turns, running off into the afternoon haze and only one of the remaining three in your group delights in cursing his retreating form. 

When he turns, your brother’s maniacal grin fades as he takes in whatever Jet’s face is saying. 

“Jet—” You start, but your voice dies while Jet rips into your brother. 

They chastise him for leaving the camp, layer guilt onto him for stealing the drugs, and remind him that, “crews only work if we stick together.” They don’t bring up anything about his reasoning behind taking the drugs. Jet finishes their rant by gathering him up in a bone-crushing hug. “Strike carefully. If you’re gonna be a snake, you’ve gotta have the venom to back it up,” they say into his hair. 

Neither of you knows what it means, but later, once he’s come down from the high and you’ve curled around him to ward off the chills that always follow, your brother whispers two words that, right then and there, you think will one day be a name known to the whole desert.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
